


My Head Wasn't Wired For This World

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has bad luck. His whole family died because of the poisoned river. He had bad luck until the day he met Dan... Sort of.<br/>Dan and Phil live in a world threatened by a toxic river; one touch and you're near death. By chance, they meet eachother; one on one side, and one on the other.<br/>Will they ever meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Head Wasn't Wired For This World

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> Stathford: Dan's side. Poor.
> 
> Thorpe: Phil's side. Generally middle class.

The first time I saw the boy on the other side of the river was the day of my sister's funeral.

I had run from the funeral just after my attempted eulogy and into the woods that lined our whole town.

People weren't generally allowed past the woods, since the tainted river was beyond it, but at the moment I didn't really care.

I tore through the bushes and warning signs, trying to get anywhere but this horrible town.

Eventually, I did reach the edge of the river, panting. The toxic river bubbled loudly, as if it knew I was there. It coaxed me to the edge as I sat down and let my tired mind wander.

My sister. Gone forever...

 

Flashback

I woke up to the sirens once more. They scared me every time, why did they have to do a drill at 2 AM? My bedroom door burst open, slamming against the wall with a thud. My mum stood in the doorway, eyes frantic.

"Phil, quick! This isn't a drill, we need to go. NOW."

My five year-old eyes widened. I leapt out of my blankets and put on my shoes as mum swiped my emergency bag from under my bed.

Shoes tied, she grabbed my hand and we rushed down the halls, the sound of daddy and Sarah's footsteps behind us.

We made it to the backyard, where the bunker was. Instead of it being an underground one like I learned about in Ms. Harris's class, we have TREEs (Tertiary Rescue Environmental Escape).  
I was ushered up first, followed by my sister and mum, daddy staying behind to check on the neighbors.

The moment I was inside, I ran to the window. It was surprising how even though the river was a large distance away from us, we could still see how unnaturally green it was.

Screams echoed in the distance as the river seemed to froth over, presumably hitting someone.

I turned away from the window to see my mum writhing her hands and my sister huddled in the far corner.

"When is daddy coming back?" I ask.

Mum shakes her head. "How could this even happen to us? Stathford was in the way, not Thorpe..."

"Mum, who cares? It's happening regardless to what the potamologist on TV said." Sarah lets out a shaky sob. "We're going to die, aren't we?"

This time, it's mum that sobs. She stands up and goes to the door in a single flash of movement.

"I'm going to go look for your father. " She opens the door. "Stay. Here."  
Then she was gone.

Barely five minutes later, the air was filled with a low humming noise.  
I turned to my sister, eyes filling with tears. "Sarah, where's mum?"

As if on cue, two screams resonate throughout the closed space; one for mum and one for daddy.  
The light over the door lights up, signaling that the water was directly underneath us.

Sarah moved to the window cautiously, looking out.  
She sobbed harder.  
I tried to look as well, but she tried to block me. Before she could , I caught a glimpse of two green, glowing corpses.

Flashback over

Ever since that day she watched over me, until the day she fell in the river.

So here I sat, crying in the face of my family's murderer.

I look up, red faced and cold, to gaze into the green bubbling water before me, but instead see a boy.

He wasn't anywhere near me, he was on the the Stathford side of the river, but I could easily distinguish what his features looked like. Brown and perfect.

I raised a timid hand and waved at him.

He waved back.

I promised myself then that I'd always bring something to write with and on every time I came there.

~

The next time I saw him was two days later.  
It had been a particularly bad day filled to the brim with stranger's condolences and baked goods.

Remembering my promise, I grabbed a white board and marker and stuffed it in my backpack, then headed to the river's edge.

There the boy was, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and his head resting on top.

Picking up a rock, I chucked it over the river at him. It hit his left knee.

His head shot up.

 

Hi! ^_^ I wrote on the whiteboard.

 

He waved.

 

What's your name?

 

His eyes widened. Barely a second later, the boy stood up and sped off in the other direction.

I sighed. So much for making a friend.

~

The next day, I found myself back at the river. The boy was there again, but I made no effort to get his attention; I didn't want to scare him even more.

 

A few minutes of brooding later, a rock hit my forehead.

I groaned in pain as I looked in the direction of my assailant. There he was, a visible blush painted across his face. He smiled in apology.

He then did the last thing I expected him to do; he pulled out a piece of cardboard with words written on it.

Hello (: I'm Dan! I don't own a whiteboard, so I brought a cardboard ^_^

I smiled. Pulling out my whiteboard, I wrote: Hello Dan! I'm Phil. 

 

~

Over the next month, Dan and I became great friends. He didn't have much to write on, so he responded by pointing to yes or no on his board.

We were having a stick war (trying to find the most sticks and then chucking them at each other) when the Thorpe river alarms went off.

The ground am began to shake and the river began to bubble dangerously. I'd never been this close to the river when the alarm sounded!

I scrambled up and sprinted in the direction of town. My TREE was relatively close, wasn't it?

I tore through the foliage while breathing heavily, I can make it, I can make it. It's right there...

I climbed up the ladder like a madman, slipping inside and taking all the precautionary measures; lock the door, turn on the safety guard, make sure the windows are closed.

Once those were done, I finally took a breath. Thank goodness I made it.

The air hummed lowly, a sure sign that the river was flooding the area fast.

Huddling in the corner, I pulled my knees to my chest, waiting the flood out.

Suddenly, the radio sparked to life.

"Potamologists are saying that this is the worst flood since The Great Flood 10 years ago! Stay in your TREEs, and don't come out until the safety siren sounds. Stay sa-"

The man was cut off as the power in my TREE shut down. "No no no no, don't do this, please don't do this!" Without the power, there was no way the compound could withstand the water.

As if to mock me, the circuit board outside sent out a shower of sparks.

I shot up and unlocked the door. Before I could go out, the light over the door lit up, signaling that the water was below.

"Shit!' I yelped, before rushing outside.

The last thing I remember before being knocked out by, ironically, a falling tree branch was the sound of helicopters. Then I was gone.

~

(Dan's POV)

The stream of burned refugees was small. There were maybe 100 total people who survived the Stathford flood, and I had a sinking feeling Phil wasn't one of them.

Nonetheless, I scanned the incoming crowds of people for the familiar mop of black hair, coming up with nothing. My eyes filled with tears.

Just as I was about to give up, a paramedic team rolled a covered gurney past, yelling something about "severe burns".

I ran after them.

"Hey! Who is that?"

"Get out of here, kid! Your little eyes don't need to see this!"

I groaned in frustration. "I need to know if it's my friend! Please!"

One of the paramedics sighed frustratedly and pulled up a corner of the tarp.

It was definitely Phil, but he was almost unrecognizable. Burns covered more than half of his face, and traveled down to his stomach.

"Oh my god," I squeaked.

"This your fella?"

I nodded, hand over my mouth.

"Right, come on then."

The tarp was replaced as I joined the paramedics running alongside the gurney.

"It's okay, Phil," I said, tears running down my face. "I'm here."

The gurney was run into the small hospital near my house, Judith Memorial, and taken to the emergency room.

A nurse rushed to me. "Sir! You can't go in unless you're direct family."

I stopped, not putting up a fight, much to the man's relief.

"Thank you. You may sit in the waiting room."  
~

"Anyone here for Phil Lester?"  
I looked up wearily. Could this be my Phil?  
Not really having the brain power to think about it, I stood up and walked up to the same nurse from before.

He smiled. "Hello again! Right this way."  
The nurse showed me down a long white hallway and into one of the many adjoining rooms.

There, lying on the bed, was Phil.  
He looked a lot better; his burns had faded to a light pink, much to my amazement, as they had been an angry red earlier.

The best part was that he was awake.

"Hi Dan!" He said, a smile stretching across his face despite the burns surrounding his mouth.

Hearing his voice was like seeing a beam of light in the dark.

\----------------

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on that since the summer man  
> Anyway I suppose I could do a sequel if you wanted to but I'm not planning on it  
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
